micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Republic of Amra
The Republic of Amra, commonly known as Amra, was a federal republic consisting of seven provinces and one federal district. Amra gained its independence from the United States when the Declaration of Independence was signed by seven people. The current president is Jack Hill. He was sworn into office on February 25, 2019. The beginning On January 20, 2017, Donald Trump was inaugurated as the 45th President of the United States. A student named Jack Hill disagreed with many of President Trump's policies, so he decided to take the area in which he lived in and secede from the United States. On Tuesday, July 3, 2018, the Republic of Amra officially and successfully seceded from the United States with the signing of the Declaration of Independence. Six people signed the Declaration before it was sent to the United Nations and President Trump. Shaping the micronation Jack Hill shaped his government rather quickly. On the day of Amra's creation, he wrote the Constitution, and he put it into effect immediately. He gathered fourteen people to serve in the Congress of the Republic of Amra. These fourteen people were divided into two groups of seven. These groups formed the Senate and the National Assembly. Both houses of Congress have one elected representative from each province. However, there are no members of Congress from the national capital of Grana. Hill then chose a Prime Minister, the official who heads both houses of Congress. He chose Thomas Heets, a classmate and longtime friend, to serve as Prime Minister. Heets immediately accepted the position. After the Prime Minister was chosen, Hill appointed five people to the Supreme Court of Amra. He appointed his cousin, Ambrosia Tosunt, to be the Chief Justice. Tosunt also immediately accepted this position. Hill appointed himself President of the Republic of Amra. He was inaugurated on Thursday, July 5, 2018, two days after Amra gained its independence. After his inauguration, he swore in everyone into their offices. After this, the government was complete. On July 10, 2018, Prime Minister Heets resigned and was replaced by Brent Adran. Provinces of the Republic of Amra There are 7 provinces in the Republic of Amra: * Province of Shopo - Amra's largest shopping venue * Province of Mitchello - home of the University of Mitchello and home of President Hill * Province of Hausa - a popular residential area * Province of Mundelall - home to Padre Park and the University of Mundelall. * Province of Palmasa - a popular residential area * Province of Elstaney - Amra's only elongated province * Province of Renedeant - Amra's largest province There is one federal district of the Republic of Amra: * District of Grana - national capital and home of the University of Grana Government and politics The Republic of Amra is modeled after the United States, the nation it seceded from. Amra is a federal presidential constitutional republic, much like the United States, which means that it is a federal republic with an elected president and a written constitution. The federal government consists of three branches: * Executive: This branch consists of the President and Prime Minister, as well as the President's Cabinet and advisers. The executive branch is headquartered at the Executive Library in Grana. * Legislative: This branch consists of the bicameral Congress of the Republic of Amra, which is made up of two houses: ** Senate: This is the upper house of Congress. It has the ability to declare war, impeach a federal politician, and approve Cabinet members, ambassadors, and other federal officers nominated by the President. It is composed of fourteen Senators—two from each province. ** National Assembly: This is the lower house of Congress. It has the ability to introduce and vote on bills suggested to them by the people. This gives the people the power to lobby Congress and the President through their elected assemblymember. It is composed of twenty-eight assemblymembers—four from each province. There are forty-two members of Congress in total. Congress is headed by the Prime Minister, who presides over the Senate but is in charge of both houses of Congress. Congress is headquartered at the Capitol complex in Grana. Senate offices are in the 300 Building, while National Assembly offices are in the 400 Building. * Judicial: This branch consists of the five justices of the Supreme Court, one of whom is the Chief Justice. The judicial branch is headed by the Chief Justice and is headquartered in the 200 Building in Grana. The Presidential Advisory is composed of the President, the Prime Minister, and the Chief Justice. Meetings are called at the President's discretion and their purpose is to advise each other on matters concerning the country. All three members of the Presidential Advisory have national security clearance. There are only two political parties in the Republic of Amra: the Liberal Party and the Conservative Party. While the political affiliation of each member of Congress is still being ascertained, President Hill is a member of the Liberal Party. President Hill lives at Camp Hill—his official residence—in the Province of Mitchello. Because he is unable to visit Grana everyday, he gets most of his work done at Camp Hill. Diplomatic relations The Republic of Amra is a member of the League of Micronations. The following micronations have diplomatic relations and mutual recognition with the Republic of Amra: Category:Micronations Category:Republic of Amra